Phones, Steaks and Kisses
by Ann-sama
Summary: Based on a picture by Thooruchan. To celebrate Joey and Kaiba's one year anniversary, Joey –and his new cell phone- decide to take everyone to a party! But… Will they be the only ones who will end up celebrating? Will Ryou and Bakura finally end up together? Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, Chaseshipping


Hi! This is my first time trying to do a Yu-gi-oh! fanfic, so I hope you people like it! English is also not my first language, so, forgive me for the mistakes!

Just to be clear:  
Bakura (Yami Bakura)  
Ryou (hikari)  
Marik (Yami Marik)  
Malik (hikari)

This fanfic was based on a picture by Thooruchan, here it is: _** art/ Tendershipping-for-Nightmaker-278380984**_but without the spaces (I had permission to do it!)

Summary: To celebrate Joey and Kaiba's one year anniversary, Joey –and his new cell phone- decide to take everyone to a party! But… Will they be the only ones who will end up celebrating? Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, Chaseshipping

**000000000000000000 **

"But, aibou, what are we going to do there exactly?" His Yami asked, while the small boy ran around his room trying to find a different set of clothing. He would grab a shirt and place it in front of his naked chest and stare at the mirror. When Yugi realized it didn't look nice, he would throw it on the bed. There was a huge pile already, right next where the pharaoh was.

"I told you already… Jou and Kaiba are celebrating their first year anniversary today! So they invited us to join them at the party!" The petit one explained at his beloved, gazing at his eyes through the mirror, smiling vividly at the one that had his arms crossed and was frowning, probably not buying it.

"So you are saying… That Kaiba asked us to go to a _party _with him? With no duel monsters or prizes?"

"Well…" There was a pause and Yugi slightly blushed, closing his eyes to continue his speech. "Jounouchi-kun _kind of _forced Kaiba to do it…"

"_Kind of_, aibou?" Yami asked, rising up one of his eyebrows, moving his head up, showing a bit of his skin hidden inside the turtleneck, with a devious smirk, with the arms still crossed, staring deeply at the boy's amethyst pupils through the mirror reflection.

Yugi turned around with a sheepish smile, blinking a couple of times, before approaching his boyfriend, trying to contain his blush as much as possible.

"Kaiba _may be _going totally against his will…" The Mutou finally admitted, hugging Yami's neck, while the other smiled victoriously, sliding his hands through the smaller teen's thighs, reaching up to his naked waist very slowly. "But at least they are going to celebrate! Right?"

Yami was going to finish the talking with a kiss, but Yugi's cell phone started to ring right when he was closing his eyes and approaching the boy's lips, making Yugi abandon the poor pharaoh to pick it up.

"Aibou!"

When he slid the phone to answer it, Yugi discovered it was a message from Joey. Since Seto gave him that new telephone, the blonde was going crazy, using it absolutely anytime to anything. Right now there was a picture of him with the CEO –it was more like Joey took a picture with Seto extremely mad on the background, but he was there anyway- on the limo, and right after the image there was some short words with too many abbreviations to someone actually understand it.

"Other me! We have to get ready! Jounouchi-kun is about to get here!" The Mutou exclaimed, running to his pile of shirts and picking up one that wasn't way too crumpled and rushing over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Go pick up some money with grandpa!"

"Yes, aibou…" The taller one said, getting off the bed, stretching and walking out of the room, gently taping the left side of his leather pants.

"And no card games! You are not going to duel with Kaiba today!"

"… Yes, aibou." He answered, cursing mentally before taking the deck out of his pocket.

**00000000000000000000**

"Hikari-pretty, look! I found your shoes!" Yami Marik yelled from the room, while the other Egyptian was busy trying to find the right jacket to go with his blouse. The taller dark-skinned man appeared a couple of seconds later, shaking the lost treasure on the air as if it was the millennium rod, laughing like a maniac.

"Bwahaha! It was under the bed! Can you believe it, Hikari-pretty?! There are a lot of clothes under the bed!" He exclaimed, staring at Malik, even though the boy was not paying much of attention, staring at himself on the bathroom mirror and at his jacket. "There is also food. It is probably there because of how… _wild _we get under some situations and circumstances." Marik said, giving a devil smile to his light, shaking his fist to show he still had the tennis on his hand. "You know—"

"Thank you, Yami-kun." Malik said, in a cold tone, probably just trying to ignore the other, quickly grabbing the pair of shoes from him and turning at the opposite side. Marik frowned and growled against such lack of attention. He turned around and went to the living-room, probably searching for the house keys.

"Argh! This thing again!" He yelled when the telephone began to ring and vibrate over the coffee table, with a terrible popular song. Malik appeared a couple of seconds later, hopping in one foot since he was trying to tie the shoe on the other. "I'm going to banish it to the Shadow Realm!"

The small boy slid the front of the phone and saw a picture of Joey with Yugi, with Kaiba and the pharaoh behind them, not really enjoying each other's company. "Let's go, they are waiting!"

**00000000000000000000**

"But, Bakura, you promised you would go!" Ryou was yelling at him at least the 10th time that night, as the thief insisted on running away or hiding in somewhere Ryou simply couldn't reach him. He was trying to tie the other's shoes, but the thief escaped before he could finish the job, and was now slipping and tripping through the whole house, making a bunch of artifacts and objects fall and break. Not that Ryou minded, after all, his other self did broke a lot of thing on his house.

"I never said that! _You _said I was going!" He yelled from somewhere Ryou didn't knew where it was, so he just looked around almost as if he was on a television show and there was a camera filming him.

"That means you have to go, then! Please! I promised Jounouchi-kun!" He begged one more time, trying to see a white stripe in a corner of the house.

"… But I don't want to, baka!" The voice was right next to his ear, and Ryou turned like a lightning bolt, staring at the person that appeared by his side like pure magic. Yet he wasn't scared. Because, living with Bakura, strange and creepy things were more than expected. He smiled, thanking for the man showing up, and gently placing both his hand over the other's chest, just to he could fix the tie on his neck and over the collar.

"It's Jounouchi and Kaiba's one year anniversary, we have to go…" The bigger albino lifted his head up a little, so Ryou could have more space to groom him. There was a slight blush over the thief's cheeks, even though his other half couldn't see it. Bakura was feeling like he was a husband of a lovely and caring wife of the TV shows his Yadonushi usually watched.

"It's just a couple of hours, and remember that I told you I would cook you a rare steak for lunch tomorrow if you go and behave yourself?" The evil side sighed, watching Ryou kneel so he would tie his shoe. It was odd seeing the boy's face so close to his pelvis. And of course he joked about that, moving his hips into Ryou's direction, making a special part of his body covered by the leather pants touch his face. He blushed, standing up after finishing his job.

"Kura!" He complained, wiping his face with the sleeve of his baby blue shirt. He was about to yell at him again –Bakura seemed to enjoy seeing him mad-, but the telephone started to ring. He ran towards it before the thief could get it and shake it above his head saying something like 'you can't reach it!'. Ryou jumped over the couch and grabbed in the middle of the air, unlocking it to see a picture. There was Joey and Yugi. Kaiba's feet was visible on the left, while both other Yami's were yelling at each other on the back, over the right, far away from the others, on the end of the limo.

"Let's go, Kura!"

**00000000000000000000**

"You didn't told me the pharaoh was going to be there!"

Ryou had a headache. Thank Rah there were out of the limousine already. It was worse than the Shadow Realm in there. All Yamies decided they hated each other and tried to kill one another, for real this time, since none of them brought any cards.

Control Yugi's other half was easy, all the boy had to do was ask and smile at him. But Yami Marik was not going to leave it that way, he made sure to yell and curse the pharaoh's precious little light, and that was enough to start the fight all over again. Then Malik would get pissed off and tried to hold his evil side down, or kiss him, anything to make him stop talking. Ryou was not able to kiss Bakura, so the only thing he could do was scream '_Remember the rare steak! The rare steak_!' and pray that the spirit would wish to settle down with this. It worked on the last five minutes of the ride, when Kaiba said he was going to throw everyone out if they didn't shut the hell up. Joey, for once, didn't care about Seto's angry behavior… That new cell phone was the best thing Kaiba ever did on his life.

"Yugi-kun is best friends with Jounouchi-kun, so of course his Yami-kun would be there!"

"You didn't say that before! That steak isn't worth spending time with the pharaoh!" Bakura yelled, terrible mad, wishing he had the Millennium Ring to destroy that bloody loser. His clothes were all crumpled and his tie was a mess again, and Ryou couldn't fix it because he just could not stop moving.

After meeting Honda and Otogi on the entrance, there was a huge line to get inside the club, but the moment the securities saw Kaiba, all of them were in, and on the VIP section, on the second floor, after a metallic set of stairs also filled with more securities, next to a full dance floor, that was divided away from the VIP section from some sort of glass. It was hard to pass them –at least to the hikaris, since they were trying to gently push the random people away, while Bakura, Marik and Kaiba were screaming and pushing them out-.

There were beautiful and colorful lights all over the place, as well as a red soft carpet on the floor. There was a mini-bar and the drinks were free, with a happy waiter with a hair as golden as Jou's. It was a small place, but cozy. There were a set of black couches and armchairs next to some small tables, where you could go after ordering.

"Wait, free drink and food?!" Honda yelled when he realized Kaiba just let them on the VIPs. The first thing he did was jump over the small red and apparently leather seat and grab a menu on the granite table. "Look at all those drinks! Look at all that food! And I can order anything for free!"

"If I were you, I would not get the colorful drinks just because they look nice." Otogi told him, before taking the seat right next to him, on the end of the table. "The more different colors, the worse is mixed, so strongest the alcohol."

"Isn't that why we are here?" The Hiroto asked, turning his head into the Ryuji's direction, giving him a challenging smile. The boy raised his eyebrow up at that.

"Then make it two!"

**00000000000000000000**

"This place sucks, Yadonushi!" Bakura complained again, trying to take off the tie that was starting to gag him. Comparing to that dance floor, that place was incredibly less hot, but it was still hot anyway! There were too many voices and the music was way too loud for his ears. "No steak is worth all this! I'm going home!"

"Fine!" Came the reply, loud and clear, with a serious and angry tone. Bakura stopped to try to take the thing around his neck to stare at the boy, shocked. Even though they argued a lot, Ryou never actually let him make something stupid. They would yell, fight, and the moment the bigger albino decided to quit it, his light would ask for him to have a little more patience, and he would end up accepting it.

"What did you bloody-"

"I said fine! Fine, Bakura, go! I don't care anymore! You can't do anything for me! So why don't you just leave, if that's what you want?" After trying to contain the man the entire way here, now he would beg for him to stay? Ryou threw himself onto the black and old couch, deciding he had given up.

The thief sighed, gritting his teeth, letting out a growl. He stared at his hikari, then at the silver glittering stairs, while his brows slowly decreased, and he made a sad face, relaxing his muscles. Then it hit him.

He widened his eyes and turned at Ryou, the boy that just ordered some orange juice or something at the waiter. The taller teen almost roared at the intruder, sending him off. He walked slowly toward the boy that had his feet over the edge of the table and had his arms crossed, but his expression was more of disappointment than anger.

"You think I don't do anything for you?!" He asked. Ryou looked up. He didn't seem scared to the fact that Bakura was still there, it was more because he wasn't yelling at him or trying to beat the crap out of him.

"I…" For a moment, he didn't know what to say. His other half was standing in front of him, with his closed fists, breathing heavily, expecting for the answer as if it was the only thing that could keep him alive. "….y-yes."

"You actually bloody think I don't do anything for you?!" He asked, extremely mad this time. He approached the small boy, making he take his feet out of the table to almost retract himself, trying to avoid the punch he thought it was about to come. "I do something for you! I do something for you every day! The hardest thing there is! And I do it! Yadonushi!"

Ryou closed his eyes and recoiled his body when he felt that Bakura approached in a very fast movement. He stayed there, frozen, for a matter of a couple of seconds. But instead of a fist against his face, he felt himself moving a little when something sat on the couch and made it sink a little. He slowly opened his eyes, one after the other, when he realized Bakura was right next to him, sitting a few inches away from him, with a somewhat sad expression.

"The hardest thing there is… I do it for you."

When he noticed the man was not going to hurt him, he was able to breathe and return to his normal position. The waiter appeared right on that moment to give him his cup. He gave him a nervous smile, and he could feel that the poor blonde man made almost the same expression, scared to death with the angry albino behind him, probably threatening him with a knife for ruining the mood of just for talking with his light. Ryou took a few gulps from the pink straw –since his throat was almost closing up- and placed the juice on the dark table next to him.

"What…" The hikari began, slowly moving his eyes up until his' finally meet Bakura's, trying to avoid the action as much as possible. "What do you do, Kura?"

The moment he asked that, he felt a hand over his thigh. Ryou widened his eyes and stared at it, seeing the thief's hand slid to his knee and grab it, before pushing the boy very close to him, making the couch sink a little more. It was such a fast movement that Ryou tried to find his balance, holding at anything he had, so he placed his open hand over the teen's chest. Gasping for air, his scared pupils found Bakura's determined ones.

"I control myself."

**000000000000000000000**

"Seto, this place is so nice!" Katsuya told his boyfriend, walking over the entire place and taking thousand of pictures on different angles, making an annoying flash appear at every second, and it was starting to cause Kaiba an epilepsy attack. He walked over Yugi, took a couple of shots of him and his drink, then passed over Marik and his light –they seemed to be heading to the dance floor- and finally at Otogi and Honda, who seemed to be trying all the drinks on the menu and laughing their souls out.

"Yes, puppy… But, can't you stop using that cell phone one minute?" He asked, while following the boy around the room, seeing him look like a playful dog chasing its tail the way he circled the entire place snapping at anything he could.

"But it's so cool! You should do a new model! One dat looks like a video game control!" He said, turning his body into the CEO's direction, seeing him through the camera of the phone.

"…. Fine, ya right." He sighed, giving up, locking the mobile and ready to place it on his pocket, when something got his attention. He laughed out loud and unlocked it again, and a huge flash took over the place.

"THAT'S A KEEPER!"

**00000000000000000000**

"Aibou, you look very nice on that shirt… Isn't that the one I said I liked?" Yami asked him, approaching the boy with a devious smile. His light just giggled at that.

"You said that to all the shirts I tried today, other me!"

"Well…" Yami was a couple of inches away, and Yugi blushed at that, avoiding eye contact, staring at his own glass. "Perhaps it wasn't the shirt…"

Then, both of them hear Katsuya yell about something and there was a camera flash, and Yami, still smiling, turned his neck a little bit to the side so he could see what the fuss was all about. Yugi took his eyes out of the glass to stare too, innocently trying to find the mistake.

**00000000000000000000**

"Hikari-pretty looks so nice with those clothes…" Marik commented, getting close of his beloved, smiling like a Cheshire cat. The boy just shook the drink over his hand and placed it next to him and kept looking at it.

"Thank you, Yami-kun." He told him, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. He was not on the mood today, or maybe he was just tired. However, his other half was not getting it. Marik placed his hand in front of the glass cup, so his light would have to stop looking at it. Sighing, the small dark skinned boy looked around, trying to find something to stare at and pretend he was paying attention to it, so his evil side could leave him alone. When Marik took a step forward, Malik took one back, but now he was against the glass that divided the dance floor to the VIP area, and there was no way out.

"Yes, yes, those clothes look very nice on hikari-pretty… But they would look better on the floor."

_"THAT'S A KEEPER!"_Malik heard Joey scream, louder than the pop music. He gently turned his neck, trying to see what was wrong, and Marik, still trying to seduce him, also stared.

**00000000000000000000**

"WHAT THE—THE TOMB ROBBER?!" Yami screamed after calculating, gasping. Yugi widened his eyes, but he was not so shocked. After all, he was waiting for that to happen. He was pretty sure Ryou was also desperately wanting for that to happen, but he never thought it would. Well, he was wrong.

There, in the middle of the couch, the new couple was kissing. Ryou, after a while, put his arm around the taller teen's back, and grabbed his shoulder. Bakura, realizing his light was letting him do what he wanted, slid his hand over his back, reaching his waist, with the other hand still firmly gripping his hikari's knee.

"Isn't nice, mou hitori no boku?" Yugi asked at the pharaoh, gently turning his head back and smiling at him. Yami, on the other hand, was flabbergasted, stuttering, feeling a little nauseated. He turned then at his little one, seeing his happy expression. The king of the games swallowed his thoughts and smiled back.

"Of course, aibou."

**00000000000000000000**

"AH?! Way to go, Ryou!" Malik screamed, turning his body into the VIP section, shaking his arm around the air, as if the smaller albino could see him.

Malik smiled at the scene, leaning against the glass division. Watching that scene reminded him of the first time he kissed his dark side. They were watching a horror movie –well, Marik was… he was kind of hiding behind a cushion-, and then, his Yami stared to repeat how weak he was, and then the boy tried to defend himself. The last thing the remembered, they were kissing, and Malik understood Marik was calling **himself **weak, because he was in love with his light.

"…" Standing up, Malik smiled and turned at his other half, but he wasn't there; he gave up. Widening his eyes and scanning the place, the teen finally found him, ready to leave the dance floor. Running towards him, Malik glomped the man, laughing.

"Nee, 'Ricky… I don't mind losing those shoes again today." He whispered on the man's ear, before gently blowing on it, feeling the skin of the other's naked arms shiver.

"Oh, finally, hikari-pretty!"

**00000000000000000000**

"Puppy!"

"Alright, alright! Now I'm done!" Katsuya announced, turning off his phone and giving it to Kaiba. The brunette raised an eyebrow at that, but in the end he smirked and placed it inside the pocket of his coat.

Jounouchi smiled, and then stretched himself, watching Bakura and Ryou. The way the albino was holding his light, rubbing the bodies, sometimes sliding his hand to the boy's ass… It was so intense and powerful. And they not even seemed to care!

He stared at Kaiba, that was probably getting a headache over the loud music. He laughed at that. He knew his boyfriend way to well! And he was hating it! Yet, he didn't tried to kill anyone –kind of, let's forget the car incident- or hurt anyone –also forgetting how they got there-. He hugged Seto's neck, covering his mouth to whisper against his ear.

"Y'know, Seto… I guess the guys can walk home. Ya still didn't saw me with the blue eyes white dragon necklace ya gave me!"

"But, puppy… You are wearing it right now." He told Joey, staring at the small creature that was hanging over his chest. He then looked up at his boyfriend's eyes. "….. _Oh_."

"Now you got it!" He laughed, while they were both standing up and leaving when no one was looking.

**0000000000000000000**

And Otogi and Honda didn't even care about anything else.

**000000000000000000**

"Yadonushi…" Bakura started, after a break, with both of them gasping for air. Ryou hummed back, in a sign that he may go on, while trying to fix the tie on his neck that was extremely crumpled. "This is way better than rare steak!"


End file.
